Cars 4 (2021 Disney and Pixar animated film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off. It is the 4th and final installment of the cars movies, starring the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, Ringo Starr, Paul Dooley, John Ratzenberger, Katherine Helmond, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Daniel Suárez, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Bruce Campbell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Isia Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Michael J. Fox, ''T''om Hanks, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, Jack Black, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Michael Keaton, Donald Fullilove, Brenda Song, Randy Savage, Frank Welker, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, Franco Nero, John Turturro, Tress MacNeille, Jonathan Forbes, Keith Wickham, Carlos Alazraqui, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Lewis Hamilton, Mark Winterbottom, ''Lindsey Collins, E''lissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Reese Witherspoon, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Ice Cube, James McAvoy, Jeff Gordon, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Dane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, David Cross, Salma Hayek, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Stacy Keach, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen, Matthew Lillard, Alyson Stoner, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, ''Jessica Marais, John Cleese, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Eddie Izzard, Thomas Kretschmann, Santino Fontana, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Richard Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Robert Pattinson, Will Smith, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Tim Curry, Raymond Ochoa, Teresa Gallagher, and John Michael Higgins.'' The film is scheduled to be released on June 25, 2021. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Ringo Starr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * John Ratzenberger as Mack, Construction Vehicle Tom, Mr. Fritz Car, Hamm Truck, Earl Car, PT Flea Car, the Underminer Car and the Lead Moon-Sub * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez cobalt blue and yellow car * Craig Ferguson as Red (Speaking voice during this whole movie) * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Keith Furguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo (Comeback) * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior * Isia Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * Jack Black as Tom Diesel * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (Speaking Voice) * Brenda Song as Candice * Randy Savage as El Machismo * Frank Welker as Frank * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's Daughter) * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson * Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski (Speaking Voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Raoul ÇaRoule * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell * Lewis Hamilton as Himself (Race Car) * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa As Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv and Himself * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Ice Cube as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Jim Cummings as Bud * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford * Rob Paulsen as George Mercedes * Matthew Lillard as Peter McQueen. A boy kid who plays as the deuteragonist of this 2021 film (He is Lightning McQueen and Sally's son) * Alyson Stoner as Elyssa Carrera. A young kelly green 2002 911 porsche carrera girl kid who plays as the protagonist of this 2021 film (She is Lightning McQueen and Sally’s Daughter) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Will Smith as Walmart Wally * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen * John Michael Higgins as Stanley Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Ringo Starr films Category:Films starring Michael J. Fox Category:Michael Keaton films Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard